


【士海】名前のない怪物

by daogedecao



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daogedecao/pseuds/daogedecao
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Kudos: 15





	【士海】名前のない怪物

眼前的男人并不是海东大树。门矢士与他对视的一瞬间便知道了。  
至少不是他认识的那个海东大树。  
眼下破坏者先生一双长腿刚迈过光影流动的墙壁，连未知世界的连空气都透露着陌生。身上穿着的还是自己先前那套深色西装内搭品红色衬衫，只是左侧的衣兜里多了什么冰凉坚硬的东西。门矢士伸手将它掏出来查看，发现是一副挂着门牌的酒店钥匙。自己在此处该扮演的角色有些不清不楚，不过他对此早就习以为常，惯例端起挂在胸前的相机，透过镜头观察着熙熙攘攘的人群，然后按下了快门。  
隔着镜头的玻璃和人群，门矢士依旧轻易发现了那个男人。像海东大树的男人。他坐在街对面一家咖啡馆的窗前，鸭舌帽的帽檐压得太低几乎挡住了双眼，半长的头发被帽子压得翘起，让他投在墙上的影子有着未知生物的轮廓。他和门矢士所认识的海东大树太过相似，以至于有那么一瞬间世界的破坏者真的以为自己再一次遇上了性格古怪的宝物小偷，然而下一瞬间，男人抬起了头，那双被帽檐几乎盖住的双眼透过咖啡馆的橱窗、人群和相机的镜头，与不属于这个世界的人对上了视线。  
门矢士所认识的那个海东大树很难懂，因为当他面对门矢士时，脸上总是堆着虚假的情绪，刻意到有些做作，摆明了不想让门矢士看清真实的自己；门矢士所认识的那个海东大树其实又挺好懂，因为无论什么样的情绪他都明明白白写在眼底，喜悦也好，愤怒也罢，就好像玻璃制的大门，无论是否紧闭，都会透露出星星点点的闪光。而像海东大树的男人望向他时眼神有些空洞，空洞之后是某种难以形容的绝望与疯狂。鬼使神差地，门矢士按下了相机的快门。

两人互相对望了约莫有半分钟之久，久得门矢士都以为这个世界的时间静止了。然后，像是海东的男人扯了扯嘴角，露出一个与海东有七八分相似的嘲讽般的微笑，从咖啡馆的桌前站起了身。直到他站起身，门矢士才发现咖啡馆的座位边还坐着另外两个人，一个像是光夏海的女人和一个像是自己的男人。世界旅行时总会有怪事发生，没必要对每一件事大惊小怪，所以门矢士只是放下了手中的相机，安静地站在路边看着像是海东的男人以熟悉到让他眼角发痛的步伐随着人群一起穿过马路并靠近自己，然后……  
然后从他身边擦肩而过。  
门矢士并不是第一次和海东大树打交道，所以他很快便察觉到了口袋的重量减轻问题。他转过头去，看到像是海东大树的男人——这个世界的海东大树炫耀似得将挂着门牌的钥匙在手中晃着，脸上恶作剧得逞时的得意笑容与另一个海东大树如出一辙。  
“要用吗？”他问道。这是明知故问，在两人四目相对之时他就应该知道了答案。  
门矢士当然也知道，所以他只是耸了耸肩。  
“带路吧。”他如此回道。

钥匙属于不远处一家酒店的高层套房，屋内是精致的装潢和柔软的大床。这个世界实在是阔绰又大方，或许并没有破坏的必要。门矢士在关上房门时有些不合时宜地想着，在这个世界的海东凑上来吻他时从善如流张嘴回应。  
门矢士并没有和海东大树之外的人上过床，至少他有限的记忆中没有。这里所说的记忆当然是指他出现在光照相馆之后的事。在那之前的事情他记不真切，海东也不说。门矢士对性倒也没有多大的欲望，有得做就做，没有就算。不过算来自从海东切实生了气并拿走了他的卡之后已经过去足有两年之久。或许我确实会想那家伙吧。门矢士想道，又为自己的想法感到好笑，轻轻扯了扯嘴角。这个世界的海东，唇冷得像个死人。  
“海东”似乎察觉到了他在走神，那双不太像海东的空洞双眼里有一瞬闪过不满的情绪，下一秒门矢士感觉到嘴角刺痛，铁锈的腥味在口中蔓延开来。这个行为实在太富有另一个海东的特色，于是门矢士微微一愣神后猛地拎着“海东”的衣领将他按在了墙上，第二次的吻更具侵略性，像极了野兽的撕咬。他们从玄关处沿着墙壁一路纠缠，顺手将衣物丢得到处都是。比起亲吻、甚至比起交媾来说，却反倒更像一场全凭本能的厮杀。  
当他们最终跌入房间中心的柔软大床时，“海东”用力推了他一把，然后细长的腿一迈便毫不客气跨坐在门矢士的腰间，背脊向后靠便能感受到属于另一人硬挺的阴茎顶着自己的臂缝。  
“别动。”他猛地拍掉门矢士伸手抚上他腰间的手，说话时带着一丝气音，像极了吐着信子的蛇。于是门矢士真的不动了，就这么好整以暇地看着跨坐在自己腰间的男人探身从床边柜取出润滑液，微蹙着眉将手指探向后方做起扩张，全程冷静地仿佛顶着对方的性器不属于自己一般。  
这个体位和观看体验实在有些新奇，毕竟海东在性事上实在说不上主动。他到总是主动凑上来撩拨，关键时刻却又莫名地慵懒且笨拙。门矢士的视线在“海东”的身上游移着，不经意间瞥见他腰间一道细小的伤痕，明明很淡却又扎眼异常。那是并不属于海东的、完全陌生的痕迹，它的存在像是提醒这门矢士，眼前的男人并非他所认识的海东这一事实。不，说不定在毫无交集的这两年里，海东也在同一位置留下了同样的伤痕也说不定。这个想法让门矢士忽然感到一丝不爽，连带着表情也晦暗了几分。  
“你在想什么？”忽然被人握住性器让门矢士忍不住倒吸了一口气，抬头便看到“海东”居高临下地看着他，苍白的脸因为情欲而染上一丝血色，连带着虚伪的神情也终于有了一丝破碎的痕迹。他咧嘴笑了一下，扶着门矢士的阴茎对准自己的后穴小心坐下，在被进入时发出几不可闻的呻吟。明明是自己提出的问题，却又似乎并没有要人回答的意思，这点任性到是和另一个家伙如出一辙。  
门矢士感觉并不好受，一是这场性事节奏过于缓慢，二是主导权难得没有掌握在他手里。还有第三个原因，但是那个原因太过抽象，连门矢士自己都说不明白。种种恼人的元素交杂在一起，让他感到莫名的火大。于是，当“海东”的后穴终于将粗长的性器悉数吞入，还没来得及调整呼吸之时，突然被身下的男人以极大的力度握住腰部，继而感到天旋地转。在下体相连的情况下变换体位让两人都发出了难耐的闷哼，然而还未等“海东”来得及以任何形式发出抗议，就被伏在他身上的男人按回床褥，毫不体贴地操干了起来。  
“海东”被按着肩膀压在床上，头顶随着每一次的顶弄而磕在床顶，咬紧牙关依旧发出断断续续的呜咽。失去主导权似乎让他感到不适，不知该如何安放的双手在床单上胡乱抓挠了一阵，却始终不愿攀附上门矢士的后背。另一位到是极其乐于在那里留下各式各样乱七八糟的抓痕，这份不同让门矢士有了一丝奇异的心虚，低下头时正好直直撞上了“海东”的眼睛。  
那双与海东形状相同却又毫无相似之处的双眼里的空洞被情欲揉得粉碎，甚至冲淡了眼底的疯狂和绝望，但是却又好像有些别的东西，那东西像极了哀求，以及门矢士的倒影。  
这个世界的门矢士的倒影。  
门矢士觉得他似乎读懂了“海东”眼里的讯息，于是，他移开按在对方肩上的双手，转而握住了那条纤细的脖颈，感受着冰凉的皮肤下经脉切实有力的跳动，然后慢慢收紧。  
“海东”的表情略过一丝惊慌，却又在下一秒被更为强烈的性欲冲得七零八落。门矢士感到包裹着他阴茎的甬道因为兴奋而绞紧，肠肉贪婪地想要将侵略物吞吃向更深处。“海东”不自觉地配合着他的进出晃动着腰部，勃起的阴茎贴在门矢士的腹部，当他在最后一次向着肠道伸出冲撞之后紧跟着达到了高潮，温热的精液溅在破坏者和自己的身上，星星点点的白色看上去一塌糊涂。  
于是，在门矢士松开扼住他脖颈的双手时，“海东”开始笑了起来，笑声越来越大，近乎疯狂，直到眼角的泪水终于滑落了下来。而门矢士伏在床边静静地坐着，就好像一切都与他无关。

在门矢士收拾妥当后，他端起自己那架品红色的相机走到了酒店床边，静静打开了窗门，镜头向下，连续按了几次快门。在他身后，“海东”简单披上了自己的外套，依旧坐在床沿，保持着一塌糊涂的样子，点上了一支烟。白色的烟雾从他嘴里吐出，升腾向上，散成令人不安的形状。门矢士用余光瞥了他一眼，没有做过多评论。海东并不吸烟，至少在他们最后一次见面之前还没有，因此这让他感觉眼前的画面违和异常。  
窗下是车水马龙的街道，充斥着普普通通的烟火气息。当然，在门矢士的镜头之下所有东西都会扭曲，无论怎么拍都是一样。即使如此，世界的破坏者依旧执着地按着快门。  
一只蓝色的蝴蝶从窗前飞过，在略过镜头之时突然停止了动作，就这么定格在了半空之中。门矢士将相机放下，有些好奇地打量着眼前忽然静止的事物。不知不觉中，脚底原本喧闹的街道也没有了声息。  
“那是你该离开的讯号。”从刚才开始一直保持着沉默的“海东”兀地开口道，微微仰起头吐出又一口白烟，然后回头冲门矢士露出一个极为冷淡的微笑。“那么再见了，另一个世界的破坏者先生。”  
下一秒，他也停止了动作。于是门矢士耸了耸肩，转身毫无留恋地迈过了悄无声息出现在身后的光墙，离开了这个世界。

那日在咖啡馆门口照下的相片，洗出来后依旧是奇怪的扭曲。似乎当时也有蝴蝶飞过，翅膀挡住了镜头，于是当门矢士看着洗出的本该有着“海东”影像的那张照片时，只看到半片蓝色的翅膀，以及透过半透明的翅膀所看到的，模糊得犹如骷髅的人影。  
从始至终，他们都没有唤过对方的名字。  
他确实，想见一见海东了。

海东大树将野上良太郎的杯子在水池边洗净，小心地收进光照相馆厨房的碗柜里。虽然自己已经说了并不会久留，光家的祖孙俩却还是自作主张为海东留出了空房。于是宝物小偷也就别别扭扭接受了这番好意，偶尔来歇一下脚，顺便在房子各处角落里刻意留下一些证明自己存在的痕迹。这是他最近乐此不疲的游戏，有趣的点在于，只有一个人能发现他所留下的东西，也只有一个人回为此恼怒不已。  
海东关掉厨房的灯，缓缓走上二楼的楼梯。在一片昏暗的走廊尽头，有什么东西发出咔哒一声响动。  
事实上，在快门声响起之前，海东便已经发现了他的存在。尽管哪里有些说不出的违和感，他还是咧嘴笑了起来。  
“晚上好啊，阿士。”  
端着相机的门矢士并没有开口应答，向前了几步走到海东面前。借着二楼窗口昏暗的月光，海东恍然明白违和感的来源。眼前的男人确实是门矢士，只是时间不对。相比起海东所熟悉的、此刻大约是在屋子另一角的另一个房间内安眠的阿士，似乎多了一点子的成熟和沧桑。当然，只有一点而已。  
不过，阿士就是阿士，对于海东而言都是一样的存在。  
“一股硝烟味，这次又是去了什么样的世界呢？”  
“是地上长出奇怪水果的一团糟的世界，吃了跟自己脸一样微妙的圣代，还和昭和的前辈们打了一架。”  
“什么啊，那是。也太混乱了吧？”  
“嗯。”门矢士随口应着，不动声色地又向着海东靠近了些。他出手太过意外，以至于反应灵敏如海东也躲闪不及。温热的指腹从他脸颊边抚过，在嘴角稍作停留了片刻，兀地加重了力道。海东就这么保持着被人捏住下巴的姿势，看着门矢士凑近的脸上稍稍带上了一片阴影。“哪里来的？”  
被触到的淤青阵阵刺痛，明明在那之前连他自己都已经忘记了这片伤口的存在。  
“……小孩子的恶作剧。”他说，微微偏了偏头想腰挣脱钳制。  
门矢士有些危险地眯了眯眼，沉默了半晌之后还是放开了手，有些好笑地看着小偷像是嗅到危险的小动物一般迅速向后蹿了一步，站在姑且算是属于他的房门前有些好奇的打量着他。  
“喂，海东。”  
“什么？”  
“之前，在Black的世界的时候，你说过，从今以后，要我好好地正视你吧？”  
“嗯，说过哦。”  
“我啊，大概没办法做到。无论如何都会有闭上眼睛移开视线的时候。”  
“……”因为实在不知道士想要说些什么，所以海东只是默默看着他。不属于这个时间的门矢士直视着他的眼睛，眼里全是他并不熟悉的情绪。  
“但是，我移开视线的时候，你别跑得太远啊。”破坏者先生在短暂的停顿之后补完了整句话，却依然让海东不知该作何反应。  
“这是什么，提前警告？”  
“不，只是迟到的道歉而已。”门矢士耸了耸肩，向后退了半步。不知何时出现的银白色墙壁在他身后浮动。“还有，烟不适合你，所以别碰。那么，晚安。”  
“……自说自话，阿士还真是一如既往的任性啊。”尽管完全跟不上对话，海东还是不自觉勾起了嘴角。毕竟门矢士的事情，只是理解一半便绰绰有余。“晚安，阿士。”  
端着品红色相机的、不属于这个时间的男人随意挥了一下手，跨进了银白色的光墙，就此消失在了夜色之中。


End file.
